The Rise Of The Phoenix
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: This is the tale of a lost Prince who found his way back home and found true love. But how far will he go to be with her till death? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Shipping.
1. Goodbye sweet prince

Everyone has regrets even Princess Celestia her self and that was giving up the only important person in her life now and that is her only son Prince Ember Monsoon William.

Screams of a woman could be heard through out the halls of the east section of Canterlot Palace but then they were filled with the cries of a baby boy. A tired woman that had silk rainbow flowing hair was cradling a new born baby that had pure red hair and fiery eyes. Then a woman with red hair that was wearing a white dress that had a red heart on it had came into the room with a clip board and a pen "Princess Celestia what will be the name of your child?" the nurse asked waiting for a answer so the birth of this child could be official, the sun princess replied with "His name shall be Prince Ember Monsoon" as she looked at her sleeping son smiling form ear to ear for being in his mother's ever loving embrace.

It's been five full years since the birth of Prince Ember he has become smart for someone his age because of Sombra Starswirl The Bearded for his teaching and he can already fly one foot off the ground thanks to his mother but one day his life started to turn for the worse. A little boy was running form a man that he once looked up to that was chasing him with a steel sword trying to kill him the little boy tripped on a rug. The Man had reached the scared little boy he then proceeded to pick him up by one of his legs "Mr Starswirl why are you doing this?" the boy asked the man with fear in his voice "Your a great kid Ember but it isn't your fault it's your..." but Sombra was sent flying straight into another room by a round house kick. Ember locked up the fear on his face was now gone without a trace because standing their was his mother Princess Celestia, the boy ran up to his mother and into her arms not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

 **Ember: I use to look up to him**

 **Author: What the hell Ember how did you get here?**

 **Ember: Pinkie**

 **Author: How did she get you here?**

 **Ember: Huh, I don't know**

* * *

Celestia had taken care of Somber but to ensure the safety of everyone else she had to wipe her son of his memory, removing his wings to make him look like a normal Pegasus boy, and put him in to a deep sleep for many years and then give him to a family that can look after him so no one can use him to get to her.

 _ **(Ember Prov)**_

I was always liked talking to the people who my mummy work with anyway mummy said that today was going to be very special. We went and got ice cream I had chocolate because it's soo yummy, as it became night time mummy let me sleep with her in her bed.

 _ **(No Prov)**_

As Celestia watched Ember's eyes close slowly as he drifted off into the dream realm where Luna will keep an eye on him for years to come to finally see her nephew but not in person. Celestia put her long white horn against his head erasing his memories and putting into a deep slumber she shed a tear _"Why is life cruel to my family, it takes away my parents, my sister Luna, my drives my love mad and now our child, Ember Monsoon"_ she thought to herself as more tears kept seeping out. Many years later Celestia found a family who would give him the life that she could never give him a normal one.

Celestia approached a door and knocked on it as she waited for the door to be answered she looked at the small colt in her arms and in a day time he would be awake form his sleep. The door then opened and standing their there was a tall young man with red messy hair, dark blue skin and emerald green eyes and standing next to him was a young woman with light blue hair, skin white as snow and pure red eyes anyone would mistake them for being Ember's parents because put them together and you would get Ember. "Oh Princess Celestia what do we owe you for this pleasant visit?" said the young women pegasus "I need you to look after him his name is Ember Monsoon, am afraid I can't explain anything" Celestia said quickly giving the man the boy and flying off. The couple looked at each other and went inside with a new addition to the family.


	2. Nightmare Moon Part 1

It's been 14 years since Celestia had seen Ember. A young male Pegasus with red messy hair, red fiery eyes, and skin that is white as snow was talking to his _parents_ "Ember we have something to tell you" his father said to him, he turned around and looked at his parent "It's better if you sit down" his mother said and he did what she said "You see Ember, you are not our... son" his _father_ said "What do you mean?" he asked them "You were adopted, Ember" the old man said "Whose my parents then?" Ember asked the old couple who sat in front of him "Were not sure who they are" the old lady said. Ember got out of his chair and headed to the door "I got to catch the train to Ponyville, we can talk about this when I come back" and with that he headed out of the door closing it behind him _"I will find them and nothing will stop me from finding my real parents"_ Ember thought as he headed to the train station to catch the train to Ponyville for The Summer Sun Celebration.

The train had just reached Ponyville Ember stepped out and headed to the town hall because it was about to start in a hour. For some reason he never wanted to miss Princess Celestia raise the sun it just felt so natural and familiar to him but he couldn't explain why he felt that way. As he walked in he noticed that it had just started "It's my pleasure to introduce you all to Princess Celestia" said the mayor as the music died down and the curtains were pulled back but the Princess was gone then a white unicorn with a dark blue kind of hair came out and said "She's gone" Ember swore he heard someone guessing where she went. out came a night blue mist it then took the form of a tall alicorn wearing armor. Where Ember was a Commander in the Royal army he ordered Celestia guards to attack but they were sent flying by the nightmarish woman, she then looked at him _"Is that Ember wait it can't be him because why would a prince be in a crowd of commoners, plus his wings are missing"_ She thought to herself. She then began to say her speech and a certain purple unicorn said that she was the mare in the moon, Nightmare Moon and with that Nightmare Moon disappeared. Ember saw a the same unicorn run off followed by five other mares, he then decided to follow them.

 **(Ember's Prov)**

When I reached the Library called the Golden Oak I heard them say something about elements of harmony or something I don't known. I knocked on the door and was greeted by the mare who was doing the music for the Summer Sun Celebration "How may I help you?" She asked in a quiet voice but I was still able to hear her. I know that Twilight Sparkle was staying here I heard that she knowns a lot so I came her to ask her about something. "Am here to meet a Miss Twilight Sparkle am here on royal business" I said to the shy mare who let me in I walked up to the purple unicorn "Miss Sparkle, I am Commander Ember Monsoon Williams of the Royal army I came here to ask you something" I said to her she turned around to look at me as so did the other five mares did "What's it about Commander?" she asked me and I replied with a "It's about this Nightmare Moon who might of foalnapped the Princess"

 **(No Prov)**

"I was about to explain that" she replied to his with the explanation out of the way they headed out to the Everfree forest where these elements of Harmony reside. The element of honesty, kindness, loyalty, laughter, generosity, courage and the seventh one is unknown.


	3. Nightmare Moon Part 2

The mane six and Ember has reached the Everfree forest. "Come on girls let get moving" Ember said with courage in his voice the girls nodded and followed him in to the forest. "So why do you all find this place scary?" Twilight asked the girls "Well everything in here just dose everything on it's own without the help of ponies" Applejack said cowering back right into Ember knocking him over making the two of them fall over. Applejack then looked at Ember who she was on top of causing the two of them to blush "Sorry about that Ember" she apologized to him which he replied with a "It's okay" then there was a silent pause between them but was broken by Ember who said "You can get off me now" and she replied with a "Okay" she then got off him letting them stand up through out the rest of their trip Ember stayed at the front whilst Applejack went to the back of the group. Their friends kept asking them if they liked each other but they kept giving the same answer "No" while Ember did but Applejack gave them a "I don't know". They had finally had reached the castle, the group walked in and found Nightmare Moon standing there surrounded with bit of stone. "Your to late my little ponies I won" she said with a small chuckle, Ember then charged at her "I don't think so you monster" he shouted at her but Nightmare Moon used her night like mane to slap him across the room "Foolish pony you'll never beat me" she declared Ember took this chance to buck her in the face but it did nothing "Your a determined and brave one aren't you but your courage will never save you or anypony else form my ever lasting night" she said and hit Ember sending him back to the group. Twilight then realized that the elements were not destroyed "You think you could destroy the elements just like that well your wrong because the sprits of the elements of harmony are right here" Twilight said the broken pieces of the elements started to glow and lift off the ground "Applejack, who reassured me when in doubt represents the sprit of honesty" she said as the broken pieces of the element of honesty started to float around her. "Fluttershy, who tamed the mantacorn with her compassion represents the sprit of kindness" she said once again as the pieces of the element of kindness did the same as the rest. "Ember, who stood up to you with out a sight hint of fear represents the spirt of courage" she said once again but this time the remains of the element of courage flew up to him and kinda of took the shape of a sword. Twilight still began to talk and the seventh element appeared causing the other elements to take form and blasting Nightmare Moon with a colourful rainbow beam.

As the seven ponies started to stand up and as soon they were standing up straight came a blinding light as it dimed there stood in its place was none other than the princess of the sun herself princess Celestia. She went up to the smaller alicorn who was laying where Nightmare Moon was standing she knelt down to the small blue alicorn and hugged her "Oh sister I missed you so" said the small alicorn which caused all of the other ponies in the room to gasp "Sister". When they got back to Ponyville a chariot was waiting for the two princess. Celestia turned around to look at her most faithful student and her commander of the Royal guards who had a higher rank than Twilights brother Shinning Amor "Commander Ember Monsoon and Twilight will you be coming back to Canterlot?" she asked the two but the two gave her a simple "No" "I knew you two would say that and oh Twilight I would like you to send me a report on what you have discovered on the magic of friendship" she stated to the young unicorn "Yes princess I will" Twilight said to the princess "And Ember I think that we will meet again very soon" she said confusing the male alicorn "What do you mean by that?" Ember asked his princess "You will find out in time" she answered his question Celestia and Luna who had been quiet the whole time stepped into the chariot and left. The seven went to the Sugar cube Corner to get something to eat.


	4. Prince Saga: To The Gala

Today the Grand Galloping Gala begins and Ember and the mane six plus Spike were going. Ember waited impatiently for the girls to finish dressing, Spike was waiting with him as well but he felled asleep "Are you guys done yet, your taking forever" Ember said slightly annoyed "And why did you guys had to use the only bathroom in the house you know someponies need to be their business" he added even more annoyed that they had to use the bathroom to get dress, when he needed to go. He had offered them to use his bedroom to get changed in since it was more bigger than his bathroom **(I know in the show they get dressed at Rarity's but i decide to spice things up a bit)** "Well darling it's simple really your bed room has no mirrors for us to do our make up" Rarity's voice came from the other side of the door "I said I would go and get you some" Ember said back causing Rarity to go quiet but then "Well we don't want to mess up your bed room now do we" She said back "My bedroom is always messy and I always tidy it up when I have guest so really you would be putting my bedroom back to normal" he argued back leaving Rarity speechless for a while "Anyway sugar cube we're finished" came the voice of Applejack. But then came a loud "NO!" from Rarity saying that her make up wasn't done yet but was told that she can do it in the bedroom. The door opened and out came all six mares but Ember was only looking at one individual, Applejack"Wow you look b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l beautiful" he said looking at Applejack he was looking at before, the mane 6 did however notice did and it also caused AJ to blushes, Pinkie then came out of nowhere and said "Less lip, more Gala" she shouted causing everypony to burst out in laughter and once it died down they all headed out side to go to the Grand Galloping Gala.

 **Me: I hope you all in enjoy it because I enjoy writing it**

 **Pinkie: You do?**

 **Me: How the buck did you get here**

 **Pinkie: Well I meet this person called Andrea Libman she could even make her voice sound like mine and Fluttershy**

 **Me: WHAT YOU MEET ANDREA LIBMAN**

 **Pinkie: Yeah what's wrong about meeting her**

 **Me: SHE IS YOURS AND FLUTTERSHY'S VOICE ACTOR**

 **Pinkie: Oh**

 **Me: Oh is right now don't you have somewhere to be**

 **Pinkie: OH YEAH THE GALA GOTTA GO BYE WRITER**

 **Me: Bye**


	5. Prince Saga: The Gala

**Me: Okay guys we're going to play a little game called**

 **Ember: Find the Author**

 **Me: What the hell Ember, how did you get here**

 **Ember: Well I should be asking you since you are writing this as we speak but to the reader well your not**

 **Me: EMBER! What did I tell you about breaking the fourth wall**

 **Ember: Not to because if I do you'll try to kill me, key word trying**

 **Me: Why you little!**

 **Ember: Ahh he's got a nuke! start the story!**

* * *

They had just entered the gala. Ember went off to talk to some of his old friends whilst he was hear and tell them how he was doing. One of his friends was here he was a dark cobalt pegasus, a dark brown messy mane, blue eyes with a drop of green in them and he was wearing a black tux with a red box tie. "Hey, Pegasus!" Ember shouted out to his friend who came up to him "I thought I told you to call me Peg or Writer" Peg said to him who grinned sheepishly "haha sorry I forgot" Ember chuckled "Your always forgetting, oh by the way Princess Celestia said she wanted to meet you in her private chambers" Peg stated "Okay, well I see you later bye Peg" Ember waved goodbye "You to Ember" Peg waved bye as well, Peg then walked to a type writer and began typing "Now where did I put that nuke again?" he asked no pony and just shrugged it off and began to type again. Ember was now standing outside of Celestia's Chambers and knocked on the door.

* * *

 **Me: Cliffhanger!**

 **Ember: Why the hell did you end it so short?**

 **Me: Cliffhanger?**

 **Ember: Your so dead!**

 **Me: Ahh somepony call 991 or 911 or 999 call one of them!**


	6. Prince Saga: How Old!

**Me: Hey guys sorry I haven't been uploading a chapter for this story because every time I am about to do it after a night of studying I fall asleep**

 **Ember: Well maybe you should study less or you will turn into Gohan from dbz**

 **Me: Hey don't compare to that weirdo that can't dance**

 **Ember: Says the person who can't sit still for an Nano second**

 **Me: Says the person who can't even remember his own mother and father**

 **Ember:...**

 **Me: Now that he is quite lets start this thing**

* * *

Ember was waiting outside of Princess Celestia chambers in till he saw princess Luna come down the hall and stopped right in front of him "Captain Ember Monsoon Williams is it?" Luna asks the captain "Yes it is Princess" Ember answered Luna's question. "Well my sister is hold up right now but she wanted me to give you this and to tell you that this person is proud of you, don't know why but that's what she said" Luna said handing over a file to Ember that was labeled as 'Genrall Fire Heart' and with that Princess Luna walked off. Ember opened the file and began to read.

 _Profile_

Name: Fire Heart

date of birth: 19/7/986

Date of Death: 14/5/1016

Spouse: **Classified**

Next of kin: Ember Monsoon Williams

Description:

Spikey red mane and tail, red eyes and a light grey coat.

* * *

Ember kept on reading the file over and over again to make sure that he didn't miss read any of it. _"This can't be true if-if it is true then-then am a 1000 years old!"_ Ember closed the file and ran off to find the mane 6.

Ember found them inside of dount joe's, he walked in sat down beside Rainbow, dumped the file on the table and put his head on the table with his arms around his head. "Ember what's the matter?" Twilight asked him "Yeah dude" Rainbow said "Just look in the folder" Ember told them. Twilight graded the file whilst the others except Ember surrounded her as she opened the file and read. "Ember darling who gave you this?" Rarity asked Ember. He lifted his head off the table at looked at the mane 6 "Princess Luna said that Princess Celestia wanted me to have it" Ember said. "Then that means your 1000 years old!" Pinkie shouted "Pretty much, yeah" Ember agreed with Pinkie.


	7. Prince Saga: A Dream?

**(Ember's POV)**

Running, I was running it was like I was trying to get away from something or someone but who? I tripped on the rug and that's when I noticed that something was different about me I was shorter about the height of a five year old but this can't be real because am pretty sure am about 5 foot or somewhere close.

Before I could get back up and run I felt someone grading my leg and lifting me up, I looked at the person who was holding, to be honest I have no clue who it is but... They seem familiar like I should no them. Without even realizing it I said "Mr Starswirl why are you doing this?" my voice sounded younger I sounded hurt, scared, confused... betrayed.

"Your a great kid Ember but it isn't your fault it's your..." he began to say but was cut off as he was sent flying straight through a wall. I couldn't see who it was but I knew they were a woman. My body took control of itself and ran up into the woman's arms and burying my face into her shoulder, I felt safe and loved.

* * *

 **(Exit Dream)**

I shot up from my bed covered in sweat, it was just a dream but why did it feel so real? And who was that woman? those were the questions I asked myself for about an hour before realizing what the time was, it was 6 o'clock in the morning so I got out of bed and got ready for the day.

* * *

 **(Luna's POV)**

I soon found out why Tia told me to look after Ember in his sleep but I didn't think this would be the reason why, I think I should let him have a few more of those _dreams_ in till I think he is ready and more importantly in till she is ready as well.

* * *

 **Me: I know it's short but that's how I like it plus I like teasing people which is something I rarely do.**

 **Ember: So when will I find out who that woman is?**

 **Me: Oh you'll find out sooner or later plus every little boy needs their momma**

 **Ember: Wait! Momma?!**


	8. Hello Sweet Prince

A white cloaked figure stood on a cliff that overlooked the whole of Ponyville. Fiery red flowing hair could be seen coming out of the hood. "Ember, the time is all most a upon us for the two of us to meet once again and for a 1,000 year old secret to be revealed" the figure said with a soft and kind voice one of a woman. She disappeared in a flash of golden magic.

* * *

Ember has had a crush on a certain mare for a while now ever since he saw her in Ponyville, now everypony who knew him knew that it was impossible for him to be afraid but he was afraid of asking this girl out. Your probably wondering who this girl is well she happens to be the most honest and hard working mare you'll ever meet, Applejack.

This kind, honest, beautiful, brave, loyal, wonderful woman stole his heart and today he was going to ask her out.

He found her at Sweet Apple Arcs trying to help stop the chaos that has been happening all day. "Hey Jack" Ember said using the nickname that he been calling her for awhile. "Oh, howdy Ember" Applejack greeted him, before Ember could say anything a cream pie hit him right in the face causing Applejack to let out a small giggle which intern made Ember blush but it was hidden by the cream. "I better try and fix this" Twilight said as she walked over to them and casted a spell that didn't fix the chaos. After that Celestia asked for Twilight and her friends to come to Canterlot at once.

Once they arrived at Canterlot Palace, they saw Princess Celestia standing beside what looked like a female version of Ember but her eyes were the same colour as Celestia's, purple.

"Princess Celestia! What's wrong? and who is this?" Twilight said looking at the female Ember look alike. "My little ponies, it seems that an old foe of mine has returned, and this is one of my beloved children: Princess Scarlet" Celestia said as Princess Scarlet waved.

"Wait, one of?" Ember asked confused on why Celestia would say that. "1,000 years ago I had a son but I had to give him up so that his destiny could be fulfilled, he still walks among us this very day without knowing of his true origin" Celestia informed them.

"Come my little ponies this way" Celestia said as she lead the seven other ponies down a corridor leading towards where the Elements of Harmony are kept.

They reached a large vault door that had the pattern of all 7 elements of harmony.

Celestia put her horn in a hole on the center of the vault, causing the vault to open. She brought out a box and opened it revealing... nothing. "W-What where are the Elements!?" Celestia said as laughter began to echo through out the hall "Discord! Show yourself!" Scarlet shouted "Well if it isn't the lovely Scarlet, look how you have grown" the voice said known as Discord. "Show yourself coward!" Ember shouted out. Wanting Discord to show himself. "And who do we have here? Well if it isn't the brave Commander Ember Monsoon, I heard a lot about you" Discord started. "So what, you heard of me no big deal! Now show yourself like the coward you are!" Ember demanded whilst making a sword out of pure magic. "You know what Ember am going to tell you something about yourself, something that you don't even know, am going to tell you who you use to be" Discord informed them. Everyone was confused by this expect from Celestia, Scarlet, and Ember. "Okay the story goes like this..." Discord said, and with a flash of light they disappeared.

* * *

The mane 7, Celestia and Scarlet opened their eyes and found them selves in a room what looked like it belong to a five year old boy. "Where are we?" Rainbow asked no one in particular. "Well Rainbow Crash, your seeing one of Mr Hot head's memories over here when he was just five, a week before his memory was sealed away and put into enteral sleep for 1,000 years" came the voice of Discord.

Then came a voice, a voice that sounded all to familiar but no one could put a name to it except from Discord, and two alicorns. "Okay Ember it's time for bed now" the voice of a woman said. "M-mom..." Present-Ember said. "But mom I don't wanna, I want to watch the moon rise" said the voice of Past-Ember. two people then walked into the room, one was a little boy with bright red hair with a faint trace of bright orange in it, red fiery eyes, and pure white fur. But everyone was confused as to why Past-Ember was a Alicorn. "Why is Ember a alicorn?" Twilight asked Discord.

"Well my dear Twilight, Celestia should be able to answerer that question" Discord said and everyone looked at Celestia but before they could say something, they realised who the second person looked like. The second person was a alicorn woman, with pink glossy hair slowly turning into a rainbow, bright purple eyes, and pure white fur. "P-Princess Celestia!" the mane 7 shouted.


	9. The Return of Harmony

The mane seven stood in a crater that use to be Canterlot Labyrinth along with Discord who was sat down on a sofa with a bag of popcorn. Discord was laughing his head off when he caught sight of Ember, he turned to look at him and the rest of the mane seven did so as well. Because Ember was no longer an adult but was a five year old boy with wings and a horn coloured grey. "Look at Ember isn't he so grown up" Applejack lied to everyone even herself. Discord kept on laughing at the irony of Ember's situation "And what are you laughing at!" Pinkie Pie shouted at Discord.

"Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons" Discord laughed out loud and wiped tears of joy from his eyes. "Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Pink... ie Pie!" Pinkie Pie shouted at Discord, Fluttershy was going to laugh at Pinkie Pie but Ember caught her eye, she felt pity for him but she knew that being kind will only get her hurt. "Haha look at that a cry baby, why don't you run home to mommy and daddy, Oh wait you can't, mommy Celestia doesn't love you and daddy Fire Heart went mad 1,000" Fluttershy insulted him which made him cry.

Discord ears perked up from what Fluttershy said and decide to think about it later. "It's just to entertaining!" Discord laughed out. "Stop it, Discord. Your not playing fair" Twilight argued with the chaotic being. " _I'm_ not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony" Discord said and waved his hand with his sunglasses tilted down "Hello?" Discord said. "How are we supposed to find the Elements of Harmony when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?" Twilight shouted at Discord but caused him to burst out in laughter "Oh, wait, did you...? How funny! You thought the Elements were _in_ the labyrinth?" Discord said as he showed the moment they entered the Labyrinth. The mane six stood outside of the Labyrinth along with Discord " _Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began."_ Discord said and the two appear back at were they were.

Discord says "I never said they were in the labyrinth" "But... but..." Twilight tried to say but couldn't come up with anything "Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle. Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak" Discord mocked her and disappeared.

The mane seven can see Ponyville on the horizon. Applejack tired to keep steady on the road of soap whilst trying to not let the five year old alicorn who cried himself to sleep out of fear, not to fall. When they reached the Golden Oak they all sat down and Ember curled up against Applejack for some reason felling safe with her. The rest of the mane seven were busy doing something whilst he spelt peacefully beside Applejack but was woken up when a golden helmet with a red gem in the shape of a flame in the middle was put onto his head. He tried to get but ended up falling over. "haha look at the weakling" Fluttershy insulted the scared colt who was now underneath Applejack using his magic to make the helmet lighter.

They all went outside to face Discord but failed when the elements didn't work, they all separated and went there own ways whilst leaving Ember on his own surround by the elements crying his eyes out. Princess Celestia came down from the sky and took him and the elements expect from the element of magic that was with Twilight, back to Canterlot Castle.


End file.
